Welfin
Summary Welfin (ウェルフィン, Werufin) is a wolf-like Chimera Ant and former Squadron Leader. His human name was Zaiqahal (ザイカハル, Zaikaharu). After the death of the Chimera Ant King, Welfin travels to Meteor City in search of Gyro. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: Welfin, Zaiqahal (As a human) Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: Several months old as a Chimer Ant Classification: Chimera Ant, Squadron Leader, Nen User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Conjurer; Welfin is an adept Nen User and should be able to use all the basic and various advanced techniques, as a Squadron Leader he is more talented than Rammot who could easily manipulate aura around his body, he also has an exceptional perception being able to sense Meleoron in the short interval he deactivated and reactivated Perfect Plan without seeing him, even among Nen Users Welfin is a stealth master being able to go unnoticed by Chimera Ant Arc Killua), Enhanced Senses (As a Wolf Hybrid, he possesses Enhanced Smell and Enhanced Hearing), Creation (As a Conjurer, Welfin can create objects out of his Nen), Weapon Creation (Creates a missile launcher, Missileman), Homing Attack (Missileman does not deactivate until it hits the target), Limited Insect Manipulation (Welfin implants Black Centipedes in a targets head), Pain Manipulation (The Black Centipedes inflict excruciating pain until they kill a target), Size Manipulation (If a victim attempts to attack Welfin, the centipedes immediately grow to fatal size, killing them) Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Welfin is superior to Officers who can fight on par with Early Chimera Ant Arc Gon Freecss, it is possible he's a top tier Squadron Leader physically but remarks that Bloster could easily kill him) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Should be superior to Officers who can keep up with Early Chimera Ant Arc Gon Freecss) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level Stamina: Immensely High (As a Chimera Ant Squadron Leader his stamina should exceed those of lower tier Hunters) Range: Standard Melee Range, Several Metres with Missile Man, higher with Nen techniques Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Gifted. Welfin is capable of elaborating multi-layered plans and adapt them to the changes in circumstances. He also demonstrated remarkable deduction skills when he attempted to reconstruct Knov's movements. As a former tactician, he is able to produce plans and attack patterns and easily think his way out of a situation. However, he has a tendency to overthink and focus on negative scenarios, which can lead to him scaring himself out of completing his goal. Weaknesses: Missileman only works after a few conditions have been met. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical, and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nen: Welfin is an adept Nen User who can at least use the four basic and various advanced techniques. *'Missileman (卵男ミサイルマン Eggman)' Welfin conjures an organic-looking missile launcher on his back with a shrunken head and four alien limbs, each holding a missile. The ability has 3 steps: 1. Welfin establishes a target. 2. The missile is loaded with a question or an order. 3. If the target lies or defies the order, the attack begins. If all the steps are executed correctly, the missiles continuously chase the target until they hit, even if Welfin himself can no longer sense the target. However, it is possible for the ability to misfire, which occurs when Welfin incorrectly identifies the target. Furthermore, the ability does not prevent the target from attacking Welfin except through deterrence, which means that if they are willing to be hit by the missiles, they will be able to strike first. The ability also has a long set-up and is difficult to use stealthily, since it requires a verbal exchange. These weaknesses led Welfin to look down on Missileman, prompting him to use it only in negotiations. The missiles explode upon impact, implanting live Black Centipedes (黒クロ百足ムカデ, Kuro Mukade) in the target's head instead of dealing lethal damage. The centipedes grow by feeding on the target's defiance, inflicting excruciating pain until they kill the target. Should the target attempt to kill Welfin, the centipedes will instantly grow to fatal size, causing the death of the host and preventing them from carrying out their attack. Welfin himself is unable to remove the centipedes once they are inside the target. However, his feelings of defeat and sincerity harm the centipedes to the point that they can kill them, causing them to disappear. Welfin himself was originally unaware of this aspect of his ability. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Death Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Wolves Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Tier 8